Painful Memories
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians was ambushed. Tsuna loses his memories of the past eight years of his life while Hibari was in a state of coma. This is a tale told by JB, TSuna's and HIbari's daughter.


**Painful Memories**

Hello, everybody! I'm JB Vongola-Milfiore. As you may all know now, (but if you still do not know, just read.) I am Tsunayoshi Sawada's and Kyouya Hibari's biological daughter (I know it's weird and you may think that I'm crazy but I'm not. I'm just special). It's a long story how it really happened.

So, I'm here to tell you a tale that happened almost six years ago when I was only six years old. That was six years ago but it felt like it only happened yesterday.

_My Daddy Tsuna has a lover. That lover's name is Xanxus, the boss of the assassin team of Vongola- Varia._

_I really didn't care even if my daddies have different lovers. Daddy Kyouya has Uncle Dino Cavallone and Daddy Tsuna doesn't seem to care even if they were in love with each other before and resulted to have me, Jorrielle Brix, as their daughter._

_A faithful day came to us. I, Daddy Tsuna and his guardians drove in different cars to deliver a package to the Milfiore since Vongola and Milfiore were already 'friendly famiglias' since I became their 'balancer'._

_I and Daddy Tsuna stayed on the car in the middle. Daddy Kyouya stayed on the car behind us._

"_Hey, Dad, I got a prize in school when I joined a game called Scrabble!" I told my dad happily._

"_That's good to hear, JB." Daddy patted my head with a loving smile. "I'm proud of you."_

"_I told it to Daddy Kyouya too and he said, 'I really expected you to win, Jorrielle.'"_

_Daddy laughed. His caramel eyes shone with joy and happiness. I loved looking at his eyes. Fine, we have the same eyes since I inherited it from him but it feels different whenever I stare at his eyes._

"_Hey, dad…" I poked his cheek when he was looking out the window to get his attention again._

"_Hmm…?" he looked at me with curiosity._

"_When I grow up, I want to become the boss of both Vongola and Milfiore." I said innocently not really knowing what I was talking about. (What? I was six, for Christ's sakes!"_

_Daddy ruffled my black hair which I inherited from Daddy Kyouya. "That's a very nice goal, baby but being a boss of mafia is very dangerous thing." he said with an understanding smile._

_I smiled at him. I already understood what he meant. "Then I'll become a novelist." I changed._

"_That's better, baby." he carried me to straddle his lap and kissed me on the forehead._

"_I love you, daddy." I said._

"_I love you too, baby." he whispered. "I have something to tell you anyway and I want you to listen very carefully."_

_I nodded._

"_Whatever happens, Jorrielle, you should always remember that I… I mean we- I and your daddy Kyouya and our own lovers- love you very much. We'll always be here for you, okay?"_

_I smiled at him. "Of course, I know that, daddy. Everyone in the famiglia loves me and I love them and you too." I embraced daddy Tsuna as far as my small arms can reach out his back._

_Then the car suddenly stopped. We looked at each other before we got off to check on what happened._

"_Is there any problem?" Daddy asked to Uncle Gokudera who was standing in front of the car in front of our car._

"_Well, the car has malfunctioned and we were forced to stop, Juudaime." Uncle Gokudera answered._

"_We'll just use the other functioning cars. We need to be in the meeting place at the right time." Daddy said._

_I was standing beside him holding his shirt when I looked back and saw Daddy Kyouya standing at the side of his car. "Daddy Kyouya!" I let go of Daddy Tsuna's shirt and ran towards him. I heard Daddy Tsuna follow me behind. I was running… and the next thing I know, I was already lying on the floor with Daddy Kyouya lying in front of me blood covering his face. I couldn't see straight and clear because blood also covered my eyes. I heard a lot of voices in the background shouting and yelling at each other screaming to call the ambulance._

_I thought it was just a bad dream and that when I wake up, I'll be in my room again with Daddy Kyouya and Uncle Dino or Daddy Tsuna and Uncle Xanxus beside me to comfort me when I start to cry because of the said bad dream._

_I woke up in a white room filled with beeping machines. "Daddy…" I called weakly._

_Somebody in the background screamed something that sounded like 'she's awake! Call the doctor!'_

_A doctor checked me up. He checked my eyes and everything else asking me how I feel etcetera._

_I was moved from the room full of beeping machines to another white room that has a huge window, a television, and a table beside my bed._

_I lay on my bed in the room alone thinking… trying to remember what happened before I blacked out._

_The door burst open._

"_JB!" Uncle Giotto's voice filled my room. "Finally, you're awake!"_

_Uncle Giotto is the older brother of my Daddy Tsuna. They're look alike but Uncle Giotto has blonde hair while Daddy Tsuna has brown ones._

"_W-where's dad?" I asked; the pain in my head stopped me from remembering everything that had happened the last time I was awake._

"_Umm… they're okay, JB." he said in a weak voice. (Now, why does that sound very UNCONVINCING?) "They're okay."_

_At that time, I knew there was something wrong. "Where are my daddies?" I asked again; feeling another pain in my legs and arms._

_Uncle Giotto couldn't look me in the eye and that made me nervous to the core._

"_Where are they?" I asked again. I looked him in the eye. "Tell me where they are, NOW!"_

_Uncle Giotto flinched when my voice rose. "You're Daddy Tsuna is at home, JB." he said._

"_What about my Daddy Kyouya?"_

"_Ah… he's… Um…" he couldn't continue what he was saying._

"_He's… what, Uncle Gio?" I asked but not really wanting to find out._

"_He's in a state of coma, JB." he said sadly._

_My mind turned blank. __**What? He's in a state of what?**_

"_JB…"_

"_Why is daddy Tsuna not here?" I asked to change the topic._

"_Um… about that… he's…"_

_A figure came in to the room. I and Uncle Giotto looked at him._

"_Tsuna, what are you doing here?" Uncle Giotto asked in shock._

"_You told me that I have a daughter. I wanted to see her so I followed you." Daddy Tsuna said._

_I looked at them confusedly. "What's the matter here, Uncle?" I asked._

"_He lost his memories for the past eight years." Uncle Gio said._

"_Does that mean that he forgot about me too?" I asked fearing for the worst._

_The blonde man nodded._

_Tears started to form in my eyes._

"_Why are you crying, little girl?" Daddy Tsuna asked as he kneeled in front of me._

"_I'm not a little girl, daddy. It's me, JB! I'm your baby!" I wailed._

_Daddy Tsuna seemed shock. He stood up and back away from me. It made my heart shatter to pieces. I hid my eyes with my bangs._

"_I want to see my Daddy Kyouya, Uncle." I whispered. I couldn't take to look to my father who had forgotten me._

"_But you're still weak, JB." the blonde told me. "And besides, you can't see him."_

"_Fine, but I want to go home."_

Daddy Tsuna gained his memory about those eight years of his life except the part of me being his daughter and Daddy Kyouya hasn't woken up until now.

Now, I sit here alone in the apartment near Uncle Gokudera's apartment.

Sometimes, I would ask Uncle Giotto or Uncle Dino why Daddy Tsuna couldn't remember me but they would answer me that maybe it was just part of the amnesia.


End file.
